


Trending: Kozume Kenma comes out on Instagram (Kuroken)

by anniesmile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, Gay Pride, Internet Famous, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Makeup, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Model, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesmile/pseuds/anniesmile
Summary: Kenma is Instagram famous for his makeup skills. For Pride Month, he decides to come out a special way.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Trending: Kozume Kenma comes out on Instagram (Kuroken)

Pride month. A happy month for the community even if some people still disagree with it. The month where we can be who we are and express ourselves freely. The way Kenma expressed himself was makeup. He started doing makeup on his first year of high school and hasn’t stopped since. He even had a well-known makeup page on Instagram.

He wanted to do something special for pride month. He hadn’t exactly come out publicly, but he hadn’t denied it when asked on his posts or livestreams. He was currently in the living room, getting everything ready when he heard a knock on his door. He got up from the chair and opened it, smiling when he saw his boyfriend. 

“Hey.” Kuroo smiled at him as he stepped inside and took his shoes off.

“Hey.” Kenma replied, standing on his tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Kuroo chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, making Kenma slightly flustered. Even if they had known each other since a young age, Kenma still got butterflies every time Kuroo showed him affection. It’s not like he minded it, though.

“I brought the stuff you asked for.” Kuroo said, handing him the bag.

“Thanks, Kuroo.” Kenma smiled as he took the bag and looked inside it. 

“Now can you tell me what you need my help with?” Kuroo asked as Kenma took out the rainbow highlighter he asked for.

“I’m going to do a pride makeup look for my page.” Kenma replied, going to the area he was at earlier. Kuroo followed him and sat next to his boyfriend.

“What do you have in mind?” Kuroo smiled. Kenma pulled out his sketchbook and gave it to him. Kuroo turned to the last drawing and his eyes widened. “Holy crap… that looks amazing.”

“Thank you.” Kenma smiled. “Go wash your face.” He ordered as he got his brushes out. Kuroo raised a brow at him but didn’t ask anything as he put the sketchbook down and got up to the bathroom. He came back and sat down, noticing the circle light was pointed towards him.

“You’re going to put makeup on me?” He asked and by the smile Kenma gave him, he knew the answer. “You’re seriously so cute.” He chuckled. 

“Shush.” Kenma blushed lightly and put his light pink cat headband on Kuroo’s head so his hair was out of the way. He tied his hair back so it wasn’t in the way, washed his hands quickly and started working. He held Kuroo’s face as he worked. He applied primer, foundation, powder and the six colors on the flag. He put red, orange and yellow on Kuroo’s eyes and green, blue and purple as blush on his cheeks. He got tired of standing up so he eventually sat on his boyfriend’s lap, catching him by surprised. 

He added some eyeliner, making Kuroo’s eyes look sharper. He applied the rainbow highlighter and drew tiny concealer hearts on his cheeks. He added a bit of pink blush on his nose and sealed it with setting spray, laughing when Kuroo started coughing. 

“Warn me next time.” Kuroo chuckled and looked at himself in Kenma’s hand mirror. “Wow…”

“Do you like it?” Kenma asked as took the headband off Kuroo’s head to put it on. 

“I love it.” Kuroo smiled, kissing Kenma’s nose lightly. “You’re so talented.”

“Stop.” Kenma blushed and Kuroo smirked before starting to trail kisses all over his face. Kenma laughed, trying to push him away, but failed miserably. Kuroo chuckled and kissed his lips before stopping completely. Kenma glared at him playfully and turned on his lap to start doing his makeup. Kuroo wrapped his arms around his waist as he watched his boyfriend do the same makeup he had on. 

When Kenma was done, he got off Kuroo’s lap and turned to him. Kuroo stared at him, amazed by how pretty he looked. Kenma giggled, snapping him out of his trance and helped him stand from the chair. 

“You’re staring.” He smiled, holding Kuroo’s hand and leading him to the bathroom. Kuroo pulled him back and before Kenma knew it, their lips connected in a sweet kiss. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s neck. Kuroo picked him up, deepening the kiss but kept it sweet. Kenma pulled back first, panting slightly as he stared into Kuroo’s eyes. Kuroo smiled, causing Kenma to blush, and carried him to the bathroom.

“What pose did you have in mind again?” Kuroo asked, setting Kenma down on the sink counter.

“Mirror selfie while I hug you.” Kenma explained briefly and Kuroo nodded as he took out his phone. He opened the camera and held his phone towards the mirror, showing only half of his face. Kenma hugged him, looking at the phone as Kuroo took the picture. He took the phone and smiled at it. “I like it.” He said as he handed the phone back. Kuroo smiled and opened the camera again. Kenma raised a brow at him, but when Kuroo kissed him and he heard the camera go off, he understood what he was doing. 

Once they were done taking pictures, they took the makeup off and put on a face mask to prevent breaking out. They laid on the couch as Kuroo watched Kenma picked the best pictures and uploaded them with the caption: “Am I gay enough yet? ;)”. He smiled and kissed his cheek gently, making Kenma turn his attention to him. Kenma returned the smile before pecking Kuroo’s lips and snuggling closer to him. Kuroo held him close and jumped slightly when Kenma’s phone went off. 

Kenma opened the app and they read through the comments together. Kenma was glad most of them were good ones. He got a notification from Twitter and his eyes widened as he read it.

“No way!” He laughed and showed Kuroo. Kuroo looked at it and let out a chuckle.

“Trending: Kozume Kenma comes out on Instagram.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroken one shot!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Annie <3


End file.
